Wildest Dream
by Hammerin
Summary: When Mr. Schuester decides to give the Glee Club a second opportunity at Duet Week, it's only in Ryder's wildest dream that he'd get the opportunity to sing with one of the club members he most admires, but also get the chance to win a coupon for a free meal to Breadstix.


It was always difficult singing a capella, especially without the help of singers who would do the aid of vocalizing the beat and melody, but the guys from the band made a distinct practice of not showing up for rehearsals on Tuesdays and Thursdays (probably because those were the two days of the week that the 'Mathletes' met). Without a set group of musicians, there was very little excuse to have practice, but Mr. Schuester left the choir room unlocked to anyone and everyone who needed a little bit more time for practice, and it had been Mercedes's great burden (burden for its difficulty, not for her reluctance) to mentor one of the new members of Glee Club, since, seemingly, only upperclassmen joined the club– his name was Ryder, and though she had seen him around school for the past three years and heard his name occasionally from football players, she never pictured that his singing voice would be as it was, but as good as it was, it could use some adjustments. To say he was eager to indulge in her assistance would be an understatement, and Mercedes found herself gliding on a high of arrogance, as though it was under her belt to teach the young man everything he needed to know. Of course, she had only offered her assistance because Mr. Schue had suggested the theory of completing another 'duet week' now that their club had doubled in size, and had then gone forth and stated that all duets should be 'between a tenor and an alto or soprano,' which felt like a request that the partners be between boys and girls, just less prehistoric. That guideline didn't procure that people with broad vocal ranges would complete his wish, and he quickly designated that one group he would enjoy seeing would be Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. Their partnership was more than suggested; Brittany and Mike followed suit, Quinn and Sam partnered to recreate what Sam described as 'the magic that happened the first time around. I love Breadstix, I used that coupon right after.' Everyone who Mercedes assumed would be a good pair for herself quickly coupled with someone else until the brown-eyed boy with what she described as 'too much' hair sat alone tapping his binder. Club let out a few minutes later, and every duo was tasked with writing their name on a sheet of paper, and three artist ideas for songs, as to not combine with any other duos. Mercedes stood slowly and ventured over to the boy, who she assumed was making the slow trek to their teacher to let him know he hadn't procured a partner. Tapping on his shoulder, Mercedes took a step back as he turned quickly, his eyes brighter and more piercing than she had expected.

"Hey…' she lingered. "I think you don't have a partner– which is fine, because I don't have one either! We can sing together, you know? As long as you can keep up with me."

Ryder nodded meekly first, before smiling brightly and shaking the girl's hand. "Totally, I'd love that, Mercedes. I'm Ryder, by the way…' he hesitated. "I hope you don't think it's weird that I know your name, I just pay attention. I hate when people act like they don't notice other people or pick up on certain things. Like I've been in the club a few weeks now, I'm not going to pretend I don't know your name,' he dragged on, Mercedes nodding in humor at his chatter, allowing herself to gawk at, frankly, how handsome he was.

"No, no, yeah… I definitely get that, I did know your name by the way,' she pointed out. "Here, let me give you my number, so we can discuss,' Mercedes pulled out her phone, as did her new partner, and they swapped numbers before making their way to a ragged sheet of paper that included the names of all the other group members and their artist ideas. "So, who are we thinking?"

"Definitely Taylor Swift,' Ryder said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Totally easily."

"Totally easy,' Mercedes responded, nodding, and writing their names and Taylor Swift on the paper as a suggestion. "Let's go with… have you heard of The XX?"

"No, but I trust you. I'm sure you know more about music than I do… We could probably do a good cover of a Def Leppard song too."

Mercedes shook her head, "I may be black, but I know who Def Leppard is, and I know I won't be singing any songs of their's." She could hear Ryder suck his teeth behind her, prompting her to turn her head to face him, her hair flipping over her shoulder, though he only stood with those same hands in his pockets, and a large grin on his face and he smiled at her. "I'll write down Def Leppard… we're not singing any Def Leppard though."

"Fine by me, I'm just here to make sure my opinion is heard and my name is checked on the attendance roster,' Ryder joked, following Mercedes out the classroom as she finished writing down their artist ideas. He promised to text her, or vice versa, as the two departed in separate ways down the hallway, and they did, first about their song choice, and then about their favorite musicians, and a conversation about the growing popularity of grunge music in the nineties had somehow escalated into a conversation about relationships, and romantic interests, and why they were both single or considered themselves to be.

 _'Your a package deal. Idk why your single.'_ Ryder had sent (texting wasn't his strong suit, nor was writing in general., but he found himself reading over text messages extensively to ensure they were correct before sending them to Mercedes, even going as far as to screenshot them and send them to his friends to make sure their were no errors. He'd crop out her name though, of course.)

 _'Probably because I actually have standards, compared to some of the other little girls we go to school with. Also, I'm not silly enough to think that I'm going to fall in love or be in a serious relationship during high school. It's too idealistic. I want someone who can support be physically and emotionally, it's just hard to come by.'_

 _'So thats your type? Supportive?'_

 _'Supportive. Handsome, kind. Tall. I don't have a big preference when it comes to physical stuff, I just want a guy who makes me feel small and safe lol. Definitely talented, someone who loves God and loves me.'_

 _'You cant describe me more perfectly. I can see us now. On the beach on vacation with margaritas in one hand.'_ After a few seconds, Ryder sent an additional ' _lol_ ' to keep the conversation flowing.

 _'LOL! You're crazy,_ ' Mercedes texted back, tempting both to turn the conversation, then determining a time to meet the next day for a one on one practice between the two. They settled on the choir room after school, and, much to Ryder's chagrin, they'd settled on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.

"Most of the lyrics are kind of… feminine,' Ryder said, looking at sheet paper while sitting backwards in one of the choir seats, Mercedes standing in front of him looking over the sheet music as well.

"We'll go back in forth,' she ensured. Clearing her throat, Mercedes began quickly, figuring they'd see how their voiced flowed before designating roles.

 _"He said let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

"Okay, how about you come in for 'I thought heaven can't help me now', and we'll both sing that, then you sing 'nothing lasts forever', and I'll sing 'but this is gonna take me down."

Ryder flashed a thumbs up, and after singing through it again with their designated roles, they went forth highlighting and circling which parts they felt fit their role and sung through it once more without stopping to fix any inaccuracies or poor form.

 _"He said let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

 _ **I thought heaven can't help me now.**_

 **Nothing lasts forever** , _but this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _ **I can see the end as it begins**_

 **My one condition is**

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _ **Staring at the sunset,** babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 ** _Say you'll see me again_**

 ** _Even if it's just in your_**

 **Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh,**

 _ **Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh.**_

Standing up as the sung the last line of the chorus together, Ryder opted to spin Mercedes around once, the girl giggling into her next lyrics. They paced around the floor, Ryder folding his lyrics and placing them in his back pocket, as the words were practically embedded into his memory, though Mercedes kept her hands tightly around her sheet, relenting only a small bit to laugh or chuckle at her partner as they paced around the room, in a dance that seemed to be him pining for her, though they sung a song about requited love.

 _His hands are in my **hair** , his clothes are in my **room**_

 _And his voice is a familiar sound,_

 **Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now**

 _He's so **tall** and handsome as **hell**_

 _He's so **bad** but he does it so **well**_

 **And when we've had our very last kiss**

 **My last request is**

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 **Say you'll see me again**

 **Even if it's just in your**

 **Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh,**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh._**

Slipping behind her, Ryder finally pulled the paper from Mercedes's hand, chuckling as she finally relented and danced with him, her hips doing most of the talking as they sung to each other in a call-and-return form; Ryder taking her hand when 'tangled up you all night' came around, though Mercedes blushed prefusely and refused to meet his eye, causing what Ryder suspected were butterflies to rise in his stomach. He'd always thought she was pretty and a great singer, but it wasn't until he'd gotten her number and talked to her that he was able to see her morality, and her place on the pedestal declined. Before, between his insecurites and their obvious differences, he never would have imagined being able to play around so fruitfully with the girl, but seeing her blush was worth the retort he held the potential of recieving, but she showed him her sweet side, one, he imagined, few ever got the chance to behold. Singing with her was a nice opportunity, but he did his best to remain stoic, as his impulsiveness had yet to win him any awards.

 **You see me in hindsight**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 _Burning it down_

 **Someday when you leave me**

 **I bet these memories**

 _Follow you around_

 ** _You'll see me in hindsight_**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 _Burning it down_

 **Someday when you leave me**

 **I bet these memories**

 ** _Follow you around_**

Mercedes was always one to make sure the lyrics she sung were ones that were heartfelt, and the best she could do at that attempt was to relate them to who she was singing with– Ryder was fun and very cute, but she imagined that his flirtation was empty, and seeing as though the last time she'd had a crush on anyone who hadn't announced their affection first they'd ended up with a brick in their front window, Mercedes usually did her best to let the guys come to her first. She played at confidence well, but still, twirling around the room with a cute boy made her want to melt in the corner, not gallivant more, but he wrapped his arms around her waist so nicely, like it didn't occur to him that she might mentally be going over everything that could go wrong in a few seconds. He was sweet in that way, sweet in a way that she'd probably like to kiss him when the song was over, sweet in a way that she imagined these memories would follow her around. She'd remember him and probably regret not doing more to make him remember her.

 **Say you'll remember me**

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 **Staring at the sunset, babe**

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 **Say you'll see me again**

 _ **Even if it's just pretend**_

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _ **Say you'll see me again**_

 **Even if it's just in your** ( _just pretend, just pretend_ )

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh_**

 ** _In your wildest dreams, ah-ha oh_**

 **(even if it's just in your wildest dreams** ) _ah-ha_

 ** _In your wildest dreams, ah-ha._**

"That was so good,' Mercedes finally finished, catching her breath and stepping away from Ryder, though his hands locked with her's.

"I had this dream where you kissed me,' he exhaled, still looking her in the eyes. "And I kind of want to try it now."

Mercedes did her best to take a step back, but Ryder remained close as she shook her head, thinking his line was fabricated. "I don't think those are lyrics,' she joked awkwardly.

"They're not,' Ryder responded, waiting a second before leaning down and kissing Mercedes gently on the lips. It happened faster than it should have, but he kissed her slow, passionately even and held it there, savoring the moment. When he finally opened his eyes and pulled away, Mercedes eyes were still closed, until she scrunched her nose in frustration and stepped back.

"Was that what you think is going to win us the trip to Breadstix? Because we've tried kissing at competitions before, and it doesn't work."

"I don't even care about the competition,' Ryder admitted. "I'll take you to Breadstix or wherever else you want to go, win or no win. As long as I'm with you."

* * *

 **bold** : ryder

 _italics_ : mercedes

 _ **bold and italics**_ : both


End file.
